


War of Light!

by FadingLight27



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All Lantern Rings, Crossover, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, F/F, F/M, Good versus Evil, Green Lanterns, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mpreg, New Planets, Sex, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingLight27/pseuds/FadingLight27
Summary: Beach city was fine until these rings appeared, where they came from nobody knows. But, the question of who they brought along with them certainly needs to be answered, that is until he revels new unsettling information that changes everything.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Onion/Steven Universe, other - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	War of Light!

**Author's Note:**

> It's late I was sick shoot me XP.

**_ Connie's day off.  _ **

It was a comfortable day for Connie, she had attended school and everything was fine. She called Steven in the afternoon and they talked for a few hours, she missed his voice. Of course, she had been gone for some time during summer break, but she's back now ready for any adventure that would come her way... Poofing corrupted gems, liberating a colony as Stevonnie, destroying a rouge injector. Yeah, she missed it a lot, she missed him a lot.

Connie stood up leaving her study desk to get a cup of tea, her mom was still working hospice, and her dad was on a late-night shift. However, she wasn't alone, she had lion. He would portal in of his own will, back and forth sometimes he would even carry little notes. Connie set out some cups and started some tea, lion nudged her towards the fridge.

"We can't do this all the time lion, you know my mom and dad are super anal about feeding you." Lion produced his puppy eyes in reaction to this new development.

Connie sighed and walked towards the fridge, there had to be something to feed a three hundred pound lion in here somewhere... But, before she could find something her kettle started whistling, she turned back and lowered the temperature. She looked up from the kettle and out the kitchen window, it was dark but something was off... There was a glowing light getting closer.

At first, she thought it was her dad coming home from work, just pulling up in the driveway as usual. Then, the light got closer and brighter, it was blue... she backed away but it shattered through her crystalline window flying into her kitchen towards her. It stopped, very cautiously she circled it, lion looked calm enough and when she approached the light faded whatever it was, it was small she felt compelled to reach out and grab it and so she did, but it took her mind for a moment. Her eyes would glow, she would float and speak.

_ "In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars for hope burns bright!"  _

Connie collapsed when she opened her eyes, she was in her bed. It was morning, she looked around the to her hand, the ring was on her, it  _ spoke _ to her... When she stood, it stood with her, it was part of her, she could feel it... It felt bright, happy, hopeful. She knew she had to see Steven, to tell Steven but when she thought about him the ring glowed and she floated. Connie pulled out her phone but she was already receiving a call. 

"Steven, I need to talk to you!" Connie cut him off before he was able to coagulate a sentence. 

"Me too, I have something really important to ask you..." Steven's voice fluttered.

"Good see you soon!" Connie hung up, she ran to the living room as fast as possible, hopefully, lion would be there. but, it looked like today was her lucky day, she bounced on lion and warped away.

"She didn't even say bye..." Connie's father lamented.

"She's in trouble, trust this." Ms.Mahashwarren put down her newspaper and started brewing some coffee.

**_ Peedee's Predicament. _ **

"Brother! I challenge you to a duel to the death!" Ronaldo screeched as he drew his blade.

"Ronaldo... you know I'm supposed to be finishing our taxes right? I can't sit and play these little games." Peedee sighed and shook his head returning to his papers.

"Oh, but brother! This in no mear game, this is a matter of life or death!" Ronaldo swung his katana viciously in the air, faster and faster.

"Why did I buy you that thing..." Peedee looked noticeably disappointed.

"Brother, one of us must shed blood or else you be cursed to slay your first love!" Ronaldo swung his sword towards Peedee, without remorse.

"Hey watch where you're swinging that thing, Ronaldo!" Peedee recoiled back falling out of his chair.

"Brother, will you not raise your sword at me, will you not cut me down for the sins I have committed!" Ronaldo begins to walk closer to Peedee stroking his blade.

"No, but I will kick you out of my house!" Peedee climbs to his feet dusting off his pants.

"Brother... If that is the case, then you must perish!" Ronaldo lunges at Peedee and begins chasing him through the house.

Peedee never felt like he was in danger around Ronaldo but, this was becoming ridiculous! Every day Ronaldo would wake up with some new sword art or forbidden oath if he knew it was going to get like this, he would have never bought him that stupid sword. As they ran around the house Peedee began to realize how stupid this was, but when he stopped in place and Ronaldo slashed him across his back he never felt so afraid. Ronaldo threw the sword aside and ran to him.

"Bro, are you ok!" Ronaldo reached out to Peedee.

"Don't come any closer!" Peedee grabbed his shirt hyperventilating. He fell to the ground when he turned to Ronaldo watching him as he leaned forward.

"I said, stay back!" He cried out, he couldn't hear what he was saying, the blood on his back was gushing out faster and faster, his vision grew black.

Like he was in a dream, he saw something growing closer. A dull yellow light it called to him, he was terrified but he stood and inched closer. It was floating a ring, it told him things could be different, so he reached for it and when he did he woke to Ronaldo moving near. Still bleeding, but his hand would flash a vibrant yellow as a ring appeared. He stood, turned, and spoke.

"In blackest day, in brightest night. Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power--Soul Ignite" His words weren't his own but each one weighed on his heart when he had control again Ronaldo was in front of him, and so was a yellow wall of light.

"I should have never bought you that sword..." Peedee spoke softly, Ronaldo's sword was lifted by a light construct and broken in half. Peedee looked appalled.

"P-Peedee, you have a magical destiny!" Ronaldo beamed from ear to ear.

"No, I don't. I don't have some magical destiny, I don't have some magic power and I surely don't have some magic ring stuck to my finger!" But, he did and he had been trying to take it off since he woke up again. The bleeding had stopped, he didn't know what was going on... But he knew who would. 

"Ronaldo I need to get to Steven." Peedee imagined the fastest possible way to get to him... He might not know what the ring is but he knows it does what he wants. 

"Peedee wait!" Ronaldo attempted to follow him out of the door but when he started flying he couldn't imagine catching up... Unless he had a ring of his own! So started a meditative journey to summon one.


End file.
